Never Walk Alone
by Alani
Summary: Leonardo has a secret-a secret he's kept from his family six years. But one day his secret is discovered and he finds himself alone and rejected. Will his family take him back and accept him for who he is. Rated M. Please R&R.
1. Prolouge

**TMNT**

 **NEVER WALK ALONE**

 **Summary: Leonardo has a secret-a secret he's kept from his family six years. But one day his secret is discovered and he finds himself alone and rejected. Will his family take him back and accept him for who he is?**

 **Disclaimer: The turtles and supporting characters aren't mine. They are the property of Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird.**

 **Author's Note: Will be a dark fic and mostly au.**

 **PROLOUGE**

Leonardo looked around the lair and found his brother using the punching bag in the dojo.

" Raph?" he called out, unsheathing his katana blades. Raphael stopped punching and looked up.

" What?" Raphael grunted.

" Did you want to spar a bit before lunch?" Leo asked him. Raphael went over to the towels and grabbed one to wipe the sweat from his face.

" Sure. Where are Donnie and Mikey?"

" Gone to get lunch," Leo replied, " Splinter's meditating. So…when you're ready."

Raphael grabbed is sais of the nearby bench and they stepped over to the matt in a stance. " Ready," he replied.

They sparred for awhile, Raphael dodging Leonardo's blows but Raphel could see his brother's heart wasn't in it. For one thing, Leonardo was slower than usual and not quite focused. He could have easily dodged Raphael's kick but he didn't and went sprawling to the ground. _What's with Leo?"_ Raphael asked himself. They might not see eye to eye on everything but Raphael always knew when something wasn't right with Leo.

" Had enough?" Raphael teased. Leonardo straightened and glared at him.

" No," he replied and launched himself at him. Raphael jumped neatly out of the way. Leonardo rolled and stood up, gripping his katana so hard his knuckles turned white.

" What's wrong?" Raphael asked they tried blocking moves. Simple blocking moves that any novice ninja could do but Leo was sloppy.

" Nothing's wrong," Leonardo sheathed his swords and grabbed two bo staffs. Sparring wasn't limited to their own weapons.

After a good ten minutes Leonardo stopped suddenly and stared at Raphael. " I think we're done for the day," Leonardo announced, putting away his staff.

" What? We've only been sparring for half an hour," Raphael protested.

Leonardo didn't answer, instead he grabbed a towel and walked out of the dojo.

Donatello and Michaelangelo returned with their lunch and they sat at the table eating. Leonardo glanced down at his sushi but he wasn't hungry. His youngest brother noticed.

" Not hungry Leo?" Michaelangelo asked, taking a sip of Fanta.

 _Eat something. They are beginning to think something is wrong_ , Leonardo told himself and forced himself to take a bite. He managed to eat everything and left the dinner table. He washed the dishes and went to his room.

Raphael had followed him and stood in the doorway, his arms folded. " What's eating you Leo?"

Leonardo glanced up from the book he tried to read, " Nothing's up Raph."

" Bull. You've been acting weird for a week. And even more strange the past two days. What's up?"

" Nothing! Just leave me alone Raph,"

Raphael narrowed his eyes and left and Leonardo shut his door. He lay back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He had been so close to blurt out everything at dinner. But the timing hadn't felt right.

An hour later someone knocked on his door and his father walked in. Splinter sat down at the end of the bed.

" Guess Raph told you?" Leonardo asked sitting up, " about what happened during sparring?"

" I have also noticed that something is troubling you my son," Splinter replied, his wise old eyes gazing at his eldest. The strongest of all four. But tonight his son looked vulnerable.

Tears filled Leonardo's eyes and he bit his lips, " Master—I have to tell you something. But it's so hard-"

Splinter nodded with encouragement and at the moment the door floor open and Raphael barged in, looking furious.

" Leo-you-you" Raphael couldn't find the words. He was so angry at what he just found out.

" Raphael?" Splinter stood up and looked at one son to the other.

" Tell him Leo! Just tell him!" Raphael shouted.

Leonardo jumped up from the bed, " Since you obviously know-why don't you tell him!" he shouted back, his hands clenched.

" Why didn't you ever tell us-your own family-that you're gay?" Raphael asked him.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Leo glanced at their father who was staring at him. His expression remained calm however and this made Leo nervous.

" Leonardo-"

" Father-I can explain-"

Raph sneered at him, " Explain what? That you've been lying to us for the past six years?"

" I-" he didn't know where to start. Raph was doing all the talking, not letting Leo get a word in edgewise.

" I've been suspecting it for awhile Leo," Raph continued and Leo's eyes went wide. He had?

" For how long?" Leo asked.

" Does it matter? The point is you lied to us. You betrayed us and…and," Raph took a deep breath. He never felt this angry at Leo. Sure he's been angry at Leo heaps of times before but that was mostly over trivial stuff. This was different.

" Father, if you let me explain-" Leo tried again but Raph stepped closer and glared at him, his fist clenched.

" Leonardo, I think it's best if you left," Splinter interrupted, noticing the look of pure fury in Raphael's eyes. He saw that his son had his hand wrapped around the handle of his sai, ready to strike.

" But-" Leo started, shaking his head. His father was asking him to leave? Did he hate him as well? Leo didn't blame him. After all he had lied to his sensei. He didn't belong here. He didn't deserve to be here.

" Just go Leonardo," Splinter pointed towards the bedroom door. Leo didn't look at either of them as he fled. He didn't want to see the look of cold fury in Raph's eyes or the disappointment in Splinter's. On the way out he grabbed a coat and beanie from the coat rack. He put them on and nearly collided with Mikey and Don who were returning from getting lunch.

" Leo, what's wrong?" Mikey asked as Leo pushed past them and into the sewers. Leo ignored him and ran, the sewers echoing with the voices of his youngest siblings calling out after him.

Leo stood in front of April's door, his hands buried deep in the coat's pockets. The coat was a trench coat and did a good job of hiding his body. He wished he had gloves, it was late autumn and the nights were getting a cold nip in the air now.

He raised his hand to knock but paused. April would want to know why his family had kicked him out. He would then have to come out of the closet to April and Casey. He knew deep down they would understand. They were humans and even knew some homosexuals themselves and would accept him. But Leo wasn't ready. He had been forced to come out of the closet by his brother.

He turned and left and had disappeared around the corner just as the door opened and April peered out.

" Hello?" she called but whoever she saw standing on her doorstep was gone. Shrugging, she closed the door.

" What's wrong with Leo? Why did he leave?" Mikey demanded Splinter. The Chinese food on the dining room table was forgotten.

" And where's Raph?" Don asked, looking around for his older brother.

" He's in the dojo, it's best not to disturb him." Splinter advised them, sitting down at the table heavily.

" Did they have another fight?" Don. His sensei looked troubled and anxious.

" Yes they did-there is something I must tell you. Its about Leonardo."

" What is it sensei?" Mikey exchanged worried looks with his brother.

Splinter tried to find the right words but none came out. Don leaned towards him, " Is it serious?"

" No. Not serious exactly. It's hard to explain-"

" Leo's gay. What's so hard about that?" Raph walked into the kitchen then, putting on his coat.

" Leo's gay?" Mikey's mouth fell open with shock but Don just nodded.

" I kind of suspected," Don admitted, " For awhile now."

" Wait-you knew too?" Raph turned to his brother in surprise.

" Of course. I've been researching about closeted gays and kind of put two and two together. How did you find out?"

" Never mind. How I found out," Raph said, covering his head with a beanie.

" Leo's gay? How? Why? And if you knew, why didn't you tell me?" Mikey asked them, becoming frustrated.

" Ask Splinter. He seems to know all the answers," Raph said and headed for the door but Don glared at him. " Don't talk to Splinter like that Raph."

Splinter decided to let Raphel's disrespect slide. " Where are you going my son?"

" Out." Raph replied tersely and left, slamming the door behind him.


End file.
